Catheter-based devices that deploy expandable structures into interior body regions are well known. These structures are typically introduced through a body lumen or vessel in a collapsed, low profile condition. Once at or near the targeted body region, the structures are expanded in situ into an enlarged condition to make contact with tissue. The structures can carry operative elements that, when in contact with tissue, perform a therapeutic or diagnostic function. They can, for example, deliver energy to ablate targeted tissue in the region.
The operative elements often take the form of electrodes carried by a basket assembly surrounding the expandable structure. A push-pull lever causes the electrodes to slide within lumens in the basket arms between a retracted position and an extended position.
The need remains for systems and methods for controlling the actuation and deployment of electrodes from a catheter. In particular, the need remains for actuator systems which can be manufactured in a simple and cost-efficient manner and which are easily manipulated in use.